There are many reasons to apply materials to surfaces, including to clean, protect, and/or to modify surfaces, such as, for example floors, walls, counters, cabinets, appliances, fabrics, leather and other surfaces commonly found in homes and businesses. However, current application techniques tend not to be very precice, and thus, extra material is used which or the material is applied to areas other than the intended areas. This is especially true when the application is done in the home or by other than professionals. Attempts to develop or improve devices used in the application of materials to surfaces have been made, but have generally failed to garner widespread acceptance due to their size, complexity and/or cost, especially when intended for consumer rather than commercial use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses that can precicely apply materials to surfaces. In addition there is a need for such methods and devices that can be conveniently and effectively used by non-professional consumers to repair, refurbish and/or restore a portion of a surface, such as, for example to fill a crack or scratch, repair a defect or refurbish a damaged portion of the surface.